Receptacle technology, and in particular capsule technology, continues to be subject to development and improvements and so does the manufacture thereof, including processes and equipment. In its basic form, standard containers for pharmaceuticals or other powdered, granular or liquid substances (generally referred to as telescope-type or two-piece capsules) include a tubular-shaped and/or cylindrically-shaped first part, namely a cap part, which is closed on one end and open on the other opposite end. A tightly fitting second part of similar shape, namely the body part, is of smaller diameter than the cap part and is typically telescopically engaged therein to form the overall dosage form or two-piece capsule. Similar capsule technology may be used to generate multi-compartment capsules.
Such dosage form articles have been implemented for delivery of active ingredients to humans and animals via several different forms of administration such as oral, vaginal, and rectal. Vaginal drug delivery for both local action and systemic effects offers advantages compared to other routes because of its large surface area and dense network of blood vessels that favors absorption. It also avoids the hepatic first-pass effect and gastro-intestinal route. As a discreet self-inserted form, it presents good permeability to a variety of drugs as well.
Examples of dosage forms that have been implemented particularly in vaginal applications are described in EP 2 596 797 A1 and WO2013/181449 A1. The former describes a capsule made of a polysaccharide for vaginal use and the latter describes a pullulan comprising capsule also for vaginal use.
Although different drug delivery systems for vaginal applications are available on the market, a need still exists to further develop dosage form articles that more effectively meet the clinical and patient requirements being: 1) a dosage form having prolonged residence time, 2) of which content is quickly released to obtain fast absorption and/or to maximize the treatment action in contact with the vaginal mucosa, and/or 3) that is easy to put in place without causing discomfort over time because of possible leakages or losses.